User talk:Parsonsda
I Had A Dream; Maybe It Means Something! That's quite a secret you've told me...now I'll tell you about something I experienced not too long ago, in my sleep as a matter of fact. "I was dreaming of Kid vs Kat, ever since I saw the newest episode on Disney XD; this dream was kind of weird though, almost like it was foreshadowing something. Anyway I was dreaming about the usual, Coop and Kat fighting like they always do, but then Coop's dad appears out of nowhere, holding a box in his hands. He calls Coop and Millie into the living room and says that he got Coop another cat! This cat, however, is a lot more well-behaved than Kat, and a lot friendlier to Coop. Coop freaks out because the cat looks almost identical to Kat, but is a different color (not sure why, it's like a tan color or something). Anyway, the new cat actually LIKES Coop, but Kat does not like him! Months go by and Coop and the new cat become great friends, which makes Kat angry (don't know why). So Kat "trains" the new cat to act just like him, and to hate Coop; pretty soon, the new cat becomes more and more like Kat, and Coop begins to wonder why. He later finds secret drawings, made by Kat, to change Coop's only Ally into an evil cat just like himself. I don't remember the rest, but it turns out the new cat is really Kat's brother (the good one) and Kat despises that his brother likes humans, especially Coop. It seems that Kat's brother did not turn out like the other Catnipians; instead of growing up to hate humans, he actually likes them, and it's none other than Coop. Will Kat succeed in transforming his brother into a Coop-hating cat like himself? Or will Coop understand Kat's evil plot and foil it in time?" (HugeKidvsKatFan) (If I have any other dreams about Kid vs Kat, I'll let you know; I might make up a story section in my blog page at one point) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Wondering what it could mean) you forgot a character that little girl in the little pink dress and likes coop. phoebe pherber i think people are lookin for that. Oh Yeah Phoebe, the creepy, ninja girl that loves Coop and practically clings to his side in some episodes; I had no idea people really cared that much about her! I thought she was just another one of those girls that falls head-over-heels over "that special someone" (aka Love At First Sight). In my opinion, she should not rush into love so quickly I mean how old is she? She should keep her options open instead of choosing Coop and hoping it works out because we (the viewers) all know that Coop does not share the same feelings as Phoebe. I can see why people would want to see more of Phoebe; we've seen her as the weird, neighbor-girl who falls in love with Coop and makes him feel uncomfortable in some episodes; I'll add Phoebe to the "What Fans are Hoping to See" Section of the Episodes Section. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What an Honor; Thank You! I'm very happy that you made me an editor and improved my editing abilities; I promise to use them to make this Wikia better! I've gotten a better understanding of how things work now, for instance I created the Phoebe Page in the Characters Section, but how come when I scroll over to Characters it doesn't display it? I shows all the other characters like Kat, Millie, Coop, etc. but it doesn't show Phoebe. Please let me know how to fix this so that I may show people that there is a Phoebe Section that they can edit! --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Finally! I was able to go to the wikia help room, but what do I do once I'm in there? I'm new to all this so don't think I'm not smart or anything. When I go there all I see are different links, computer codes, my username highlighted with green stars, and your name with your ping timeout. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Just Missed You I Guess) Good Idea Protecting the Video Section! I had an idea for editing the Video Section, but I see it's protected. I found it is easier if you copy the code, paste it, and then just change the video extension code in the pasted code. I understand how to do it but I'm not going to do anything without your permission! With that done, I'm going back to editng... P.S: I see I have the option to protect pages now, does that mean I can protect a page that I think shouldn't be messed with? Please explain since this is new to me? I will not be on after I type this message for the rest of the day. I'll join you (hopefully) in the wikia chat room tomorrow, see you there! --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'm In the Wikia Help Room and I Understand How to Use It! Just letting you know I'm here. I asked the question: "How do you create polls?" I've got a couple of polls I want to create. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Learning something new every day) i gave a pic on phoebe page your welcome. Thanks a lot; I had no idea where to find a Phoebe Pic, and how did she get the name Pherber? I don't remember that in the show! Do you know something I don't? Just Kidding :) I found out how to make polls on the wikia help room; expect new polls soon! --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: We are starting to get new members I see, hopefully I can start up Team Kat! Some Problems With Kat Letters! I cracked one of the letters but had a few problems because: 1) Some letters wer given the wrong value 2) Problems with page width (even on the MAC) 3) Mispelling threw me off at times Other than that, pretty clever; I'm thinking of making some but with numbers instead of weird symbols. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Problem With My Home! When I go to it, it blanks out everything but the sticky note. It could be because I'm on a different computer, but please check this out for me. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Once Again, What an Honor! Thank you for making me User of the Year; what an honor. P.S: My Home is working again; everything stays on screen. I hope you don't mind but I've decided to retouch the pictures that have logos on them (such as the Phoebe Picture). --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Lots of Images Taken Care Of! Boy, I've been busy with the Dragonboosterlover Videos Section...Check it out and tell me what you think. --HugeKidvsKatFan 18:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan the kitty vanishes here's the page make it better thank you! http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kitty_Vanishes Name Highlights Add the following to Mediawiki:Common.css/hilite /* */ /*--------------------------*/ /* HILIGHTED USERNAMES LIST */ /*--------------------------*/ /* Admins */ -* Sysops *- ahref="/wiki/User:HugeKidvsKatFan" { color:#22cc00 !important; } -* Crats *- ahref="/wiki/User:Parsonsda" { color:#66aaff !important; } /* Helpers */ ahref="/wiki/User:Bola", ahref="/wiki/User:Cizagna", ahref="/wiki/User:JParanoid", ahref="/wiki/User:Merrystar", ahref="/wiki/User:MtaÄ", ahref="/wiki/User:Multimoog", ahref="/wiki/User:Peteparker", ahref="/wiki/User:Richard1990", ahref="/wiki/User:Tommy6", ahref="/wiki/User:Zeyi" { color:#ff77aa !important; } /* Staff */ ahref="/wiki/User:Adamarket", ahref="/wiki/User:Adi3ek", ahref="/wiki/User:Angela", ahref="/wiki/User:Angies", ahref="/wiki/User:Avatar", ahref="/wiki/User:BartL", ahref="/wiki/User:BillK", ahref="/wiki/User:BladeBronson", ahref="/wiki/User:CatherineMunro", ahref="/wiki/User:Crucially", ahref="/wiki/User:Dmurphy", ahref="/wiki/User:Eloy.wikia", ahref="/wiki/User:Emil", ahref="/wiki/User:Gil", ahref="/wiki/User:Inez", ahref="/wiki/User:Jasonc-wikia", ahref="/wiki/User:Jeremie", ahref="/wiki/User:Jimbo_Wales", ahref="/wiki/User:JoePlay", ahref="/wiki/User:Karimbaki", ahref="/wiki/User:Kirkburn", ahref="/wiki/User:KyleH", ahref="/wiki/User:Lleowen", ahref="/wiki/User:Macbre", ahref="/wiki/User:Marooned", ahref="/wiki/User:Moli.wikia", ahref="/wiki/User:Ppiotr", ahref="/wiki/User:Przemek_wikia", ahref="/wiki/User:Ri3mann", ahref="/wiki/User:Sannse", ahref="/wiki/User:Scarecroe", ahref="/wiki/User:Shahid", ahref="/wiki/User:TOR", ahref="/wiki/User:Toughpigs", ahref="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", ahref="/wiki/User:VickyBC", ahref="/wiki/User:WikiaStaff", ahref="/wiki/User:Zuirdj" { color: #ddaa00 !important; } /* * / Updates All Around! I see you've been busy nonstop! There are a lot of updates all over KvK Wiki; good job, I like what you did with the boxes (didn't feel like coloring them Kat Purple?) Do you have any plans for the userboxes or those boxes that used to be on your old page? As of now, I've decide to look at all the pics on KvK Wiki and retouch them so no advertisements/logos appear on them; this is not a place to post avderts! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Need Your Help Darkcaho700 and I are the only members of Team Kat, however, Darkchao700 wants to edit Team Kat but he can't for some reason! Is it because he is not ranked high enough or do you have it protected? I'll check my options for Team Kat too; maybe I protected it by accident. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Got You an early Christmas Present :) Click It to See It! Before you open it, I just want to say thank you for: 1) Accepting me as a true fan of Kid vs Kat 2) Allowing me to be part of Kid vs Kat Wiki 3) Giving me the User of the Year Certificate 4) Helping me when I need it 5) For rebuilding Kid vs Kat Wiki and making it what it is today :) Enjoy your gift! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan The Voice of the Users Made Me Do It! Don't be mad but I made a slight edit to the Episodes Section ONLY because people want images in this Section; I did only two pics but I won't go any further until you say OK because I don't know if you had plans or anything for that part! Let me know if you are okay with the image edits; if you are, then I'll edit that WHOLE section for you! --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Almost Forgot Here's a picture of Kat's brother from that dream I told u about; tell me if you like it or not. Enjoy :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Thanks Worked on that image for about two hours; don't worry there will be more because I am now starting to get the hang of things. When I first got here, I had no idea what I was doing so I stayed away from most of the editing options, but now I've noticed that all it is is manipulating the code, which my professors in college are teaching me about. I just have one thing to ask you: Is there a difference between Wiki MarkUp Language/Syntax and HTML? --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Did you open you present yet? here http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Special_delivery ♥ darkchao700 I Found "The Grass Is Always Meaner" I found the Episode, but I can't embed the file because it's NOT a part of Youtube anymore; apparently it was removed due to illegal issues. However, I was able to link the website. See if you can fix it: The Page is called, "The Grass Is Always Meaner" and can be accessed by going to Kat's Collar Powers and Clicking on "The Grass Is Always Meaner". --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Determined to give our members what they want, any way I can!) Great to Know We Are Known So Well! It's all thanks to the combined efforts of you (mostly you) and us (the editors). Question: What happens if we can't get a video from youtube? --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I made things easier for users by seperating Episodes into two sections: 1) Season 1 2) Season 2 Now, users can get info on ALL the Episodes by clicking on "Episode Guideline" and then choosing "Season 1" or "Season 2". This makes it easier than putting all the Episods together (this is in preparation of the new Season). If you are not okay with any of this please let me know and I will change it back. You Have A Lot of Fate in My Edits, I Guess When I edit, I am thinking of how the users will see it; I figured it would be easier than going down to "Top Content" then selecting "Editor's Picks" and then clicking on Episodes, which had combined both Seasons, which makes it a little overwhelming and a lot more uneeded scrolling. I promise not to go overboard with the editing, though :| --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan You Work Fast, I'm already seeing your name everywhere! You can explain all about Bots, Sysops, etc. to me later! For now, I'll stick to old-fashioned Copy/Paste, Typing, Embedding, etc. --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Helping to make this Wiki better) Here's the Link http://www.fanpop.com/spots/kid-vs-kat/videos/5884146/title/kid-vs-kat-grass-always-meaner --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan That Bot is No Joke I got 21 new messages because your bot was changing things (I like to watch all pages so I can fix new content when it first comes in). Want to chat again? --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Seems to be a few Bugs In My Idea Sorry I left; I was forced to quit because that game froze the Safari! I'm going to take it off, if it keeps acting up, can't endanger our viewers. I'm ready to chat again. --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan NEW ENTRY: The game freezes the Safari I'm using! Until Disney XD fixes their problems, I'm leaving it available to VIEW ONLY (I left out the link) I'm Thinking of Moving Kat Club I'm thinking of returning it back to the original page: Team Kat!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan wiki stickies Hi, it seems it is this site's javascript that's interfering with the wiki stickies. I don't know exactly what, but when I removed it for a moment, the text came back. Maybe you could try removing parts of it until you work out what's wrong? -- sannse (talk) 01:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) We need Videos that are translated to English...or we need to make a Spanish section I just made two more videos available but they are NOT in English, it sounds like Italian or Spanish (Kid vs Kat Christmas 1/2) Should we make a seperate section for Spanish/Italian Videos or should we have a mix? Let me know your idea! --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I won't be on next Friday, I have no school! I also won't be on until Monday! PSPs are acceptable Seems I can send messages using a PSP. HugeKidvsKatFan A Few Things... 1) As I said before, I can send SHORT messages using my PSP. 2) Nice work on the Nav Boxes. 3) If you want to chat, let me know :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Back on the PC)